Never Forget
by Francesca Montag
Summary: Rose and the Doctor in Journey's End.


_Thank you all for the reviews :) I really appreciate it. This story is my view on what happened at Bad Wolf Bay. Hope you enjoy :)_

_Obviously, I own nothing of Doctor Who._

* * *

**~ Always Will ~**

Rose POV

"He isn't you Doctor," I say, my voice pleading. My heart is silently breaking.

"He needs you. That is very me." There's a trace of sadness in his voice, a small heartbroken smile on his lips.

"I do need you, Rose," says the new Doctor. I look at him, and I see that he is confused but determined. "I am him. I have the same memories, thoughts, and emotions as him except, I have only but one heart. I will age right along side you and eventually die with you. But I am most certainly him and I want you, if you'll have me."

I stare at them. My two Doctors. One whose hearts I fell in love with, the other whose human heart I can love until the end. The other has no end.

I turn to the Doctor and say, "But you did, didn't you? Love me, even if just a tiny bit?"

"More than a tiny bit," they both say, in unison.

I feel the tears stinging my eyes and I reach for my Doctor and I hug him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I love you too," I whisper in his ear.

I push myself from him reluctantly, holding his hands in mine, intertwining our fingers for the last time. He gives my hands a tight squeeze.

"Take care of me Rose. I hope I make you happy," he says this, truly worried.

"You always have Doctor." With that, I lean into him, giving him a soft kiss on his trembling lips. He returns it, a slight pressure on my own lips. It is the most we will ever have. It's the only kiss that is truly between just him and I. No end of the world, no one forcing anyone. It was our first and last kiss.

He looks at me, pained and torn. But the future has been written. The Oncoming Storm sees all that could be, what will ever be and what has to be.

I take a step back and reach for the new Doctor's hand, squeezing it in my own.

Smiling sadly, the Doctor turns and walks away for the last time.

**~ No One ~**

Doctor POV

"I didn't want to lose her. Ever." There sits my lonely confession out in the open, finally for everyone to hear. Well, just Donna. And it doesn't really count now since…

"Then why didn't you stay with her then? Or let her come with you? I could have gone home, about time I did." She doesn't know how right she is.

"Donna, I would love to have Rose travel with me again. My hearts swell just thinking about it. But what kind of life is that for her? It's no life. She would die and I would live. The end." My voice breaks at the word.

She steps closer to me, putting her hand on my arm, trying to comfort the impossible.

"But that's what she wanted…to be with you. She knew it wouldn't be forever…but…it would be forever in a way. Her forever," she says softly.

I feel tears forming in my eyes. Would it have been so bad? Just traveling a few more decades before…

I shake the thought away. "No. I'd have to watch her die. She'd _die _Donna. I've seen her almost do it so many times…I can't…I couldn't…"

She gives my arm a squeeze. "Oh Doctor, you would keep on traveling and you'd remember the time you had and eventually you would just go on."

That breaks me. I turn to face her, ripping her from my arm.

"No! Don't you understand?! If she…when she dies, that's it! I couldn't travel anymore! There'd be no point! If she were to come live with me, she would die in front of me and it would ruin me! Forever. There is no moving on."

And it's the truth. Without her, I wouldn't want anything. And I couldn't do that to the world, or Rose, or myself.

Donna's eyes have filled with tears, tears that I know are for Rose and I. My expression softens as I pull her into a tight hug. She hugs me back just as fiercely.

When we eventually separate, I sit on the console chair in the heart of the TARDIS. She moves near me, but doesn't touch me this time.

"So, what now then?" she asks.

I look up at her, sadness permeating my eyes.

"Now, we move on. Rose has a version of happiness I will never have. But at least I could give her that."

Donna nods silently in agreement.

"You know you have me Doctor," she says, her Donna spirit ringing in every word.

If only she knew.

I smile softly at her.

I have no one.

* * *

_I appreciate any reviews :) Thanks._


End file.
